Siege
Siege is the first fan episode of Back in Action: Alien Universe. Story Ben and Chelsey are at Nasty Burger. It is bright out, indicating it is around noon. There are burgers and chicken strips on the table, along with cups filled with juice. (Ben): Why are you going back to Anodyne again? (Chelsey): Grandma Verdona wants to see me. Besides, why do you care? (Ben, pretending to smile): Because you're my cousin. Chelsey crosses her arms. (Ben, sighing): It's because I'm gonna be bored. Gwen, Kevin, now you. I'm only stuck with Grandpa and Rook. (Chelsey, after eating a chicken strip): You should be happy with them. They've helped you. A lot. (Ben): Fine. I'll...live. Chelsey gets up and teleports out. (Ben): What? No goodbye? He grunts. (Ben): Wonder what Gwen and Kevin are doing now. In outerspace, Gwen and Kevin are in the Rust Bucket III. (Kevin, looking at the screen on the control panel, which displays a map with a green and red dot): Enterin' the Osmos system around...now. The Rust Bucket III enters Osmos V and slowly lands in an open space in the middle of a modern city. Gwen and Kevin exit the Rust Bucket III. (Gwen): This kinda reminds me of the future I saw seven years ago. (Kevin): I found out that all five Osmoses are different. Osmos I is kind of a countryside planet, Osmos II is where all the geeks are, Osmos III is completely full of insane Osmosians, and Osmos IV...well, they work hard. (Gwen): Let's go check into our...hotel. Wow, that's awkward to say when you're not on Earth. They walk towards the hotel. No one is inside. (Gwen): Are you sure this is the place? (Kevin): Yeah. I don't get why it's so empty, though. They walk out. (Kevin): Tell you what, we'll fly in the Rust Bucket until we see a single living being besides us. Hours later, Gwen and Kevin are in the Rust Bucket III, flying around, looking for people. Gwen is sleeping soundly. Kevin sees a new town, full of people. Kevin shakes Gwen's arm, waking her up. (Gwen, yawning): What? (Kevin): Look. Gwen looks below. (Kevin): People. Actual living people. He lands the Rust Bucket III and the two of them emerge from the ship. A young male Osmosian adult approaches them. (Osmosian): What are you doing here? Run and hide before he gets you. (Gwen): 'He' who? (Osmosian): Aggregor. (Kevin): Oh, boy. Not him again. What's he doin' to you guys? (Osmosian): We're labourers. We have been forced to mine Poltgyra. (Gwen): Poltgyra? (Kevin): It's an energy ore. With loads of that, Aggregor could kill a human with one punch in the face. (Gwen): Lead us to Aggregor. (Osmosian): But he'd kill me. (Kevin): He'll have to get through us first. Later, the Osmosian from earlier is leading Gwen and Kevin into Aggregor's throne room in his castle. (Osmosian): His room is just down this alley. (Kevin): 'Kay. He and Gwen walk on as the Osmosian waves goodbye to them. They reach his room. (Gwen, whispering): Here goes. Fallum Quarca Daminigan! The door breaks off, revealing an aggrevated Aggregor. (Aggregor): It was only a matter of time before you would find me. He runs towards the two and swings his spear. Gwen creates a mana shield to protect herself and Kevin. (Aggregor): Osmos is not under the Plumbers' control. You have no rights here. (Kevin): Make us. (Aggregor): Fine. When I make you suffer until you cannot take it, you will be banned from the Osmos system. Gwen's shield dissipates, and she creates a mana buzzsaw, which she uses to slice Aggregor's spear in half. (Kevin): Attagirl. (Aggregor): Fools. Have you not paid attention to what the Osmosians have been mining? He waves his arm around. A bucket rises from the ground. (Kevin): Don't you dare! He touches the wall. Kevin, now in the form of an unknown material, shifts his hands into giant fists, nudging Aggregor aside. (Aggregor): Hatchlings. He kicks Kevin in the chest, making him fall to the ground. (Kevin, gasping for air): Dude! Gwen's eyes light pink and she fires continuous blasts of mana at Aggregor, who absorbs the mana. (Gwen): Leave him alone! Aggregor dips his hand into the bucket of Poltgyra, absorbing all of it. (Gwen): No! She creates a mana lasso and uses it to catch Aggregor. (Aggregor): Fool. Kevin slowly gets up and shifts his hands into whips, whipping Aggregor repeatedly. (Kevin): Take that, Aggrebore! Aggregor, barely hurt by Kevin's attacks, lunges at Gwen and holds his wrist against her neck. (Aggregor): One more move and I'll absorb every essence of your loved female. (Kevin): You wouldn't. (Aggregor): If I'm capable of absorbing the abilities of five beings, I can surely handle an Anodite. (Kevin): Let her go. (Aggregor): Grovel. (Kevin): No way. Aggregor smirks and tightens his grip on Gwen, absorbing some of her mana. (Gwen): Ah! Kevin grits his teeth, then kneels in front of Aggregor. (Kevin): There. Happy now? Let her go. (Aggregor): Oops. I lied. He smirks and absorbs Gwen's energy. (Gwen): Aaaaaaah! Kevin gets up and pushes Gwen out of the way. Aggregor kicks Kevin in the face, making him fall to the ground. (Aggregor): Since you seem so defensive of your...partner, I challenge you to hand-to-hand battle. If I win, you both will be banned from this system. (Kevin, getting up): What if I win? (Aggregor, smirking): What is the likelihood of that happening? Kevin takes out a Taydenite shard from his pocket and clutches it, absorbing the material. He puts the shard back in his pocket. Kevin inhales deeply. (Kevin, shifting his hands back to nomal): Alright. Let's...do this. He punches Aggregor in the face. Aggregor grabs his other arm and twists it. Kevin stumbles backwards and recollects, delivering a punch to his stomach. Aggregor cringes and nudges Kevin hard on the shoulder. (Gwen, thinking): I have to help. He's getting killed out there. Aggregor punches Kevin in the jaw, and he falls to the ground, coughing. (Aggregor): Give up yet, hatchling? (Kevin, slowly getting up): N-No. He punches Aggregor in the face. Aggregor is unhurt. (Aggregor): Haven't you learnt? He punches Kevin in the stomach. He closes his eyes and falls to the ground once more, becoming unconscious. (Aggregor): I never lose. Gwen growls. (Gwen): Berdi Mordo Nata! A giant mana blast hits Aggregor, and he flies across the room. Gwen morphs into her Anodite form. (Gwen): Kemo Char! She fires multiple yellow blasts at Aggregor. Gwen pants and flies towards Kevin, helping him up. He regains consciousness. (Kevin, half-awake): Gwen? His eyes widen as he sees Aggregor at the corner and Gwen in her Anodite form. (Kevin): Gwen? What did you- Why did you- Do you know what on Earth you've done? (Gwen, reverting back to human): I was trying to save you. You were taking a lot of damage. (Kevin): But you interrupted the duel! (Gwen): So? (Kevin): So? So? It means- It means I'll never be able to visit here as long as Aggregor's the ruler. Aggregor gets up and cracks his fingers. (Aggregor): You're right. You are both banished from Osmos V. Forever. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Chelsey Tennyson Villains *Aggregor Aliens Used Trivia *This was one of the episode ideas suggested on a thread on Ben 10 Planet. Category:Back in Action: Alien Universe Portal Category:Episodes